The Legend of the Spirit Animals
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Some of the people from Digimon and Pokemon get spirit animals and try to save the worlds. More of the summary inside. Rated T for some violence and maybe (just maybe! I'm not sure yet) death.
1. Summary

The legend of the Spirit Animals

By Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, You know about the new Spirit Animals books, right? Well, I've decided to do a story with some of the Digimon and Pokemon characters getting spirit animals or some of the Great Beasts. Oh, and I also want to know who do you think should get which animal? I've got who gets a spirit animal below, so you can vote.**

**Ash  
Gary  
Paul  
Trip  
Tai  
Matt  
Mimi  
Sora  
Izzy  
Joe  
T.K.  
Kari**

**That should be everyone (for now. I might add more later). I have a few polls on my account that you can use to vote who gets what spirit animal. Here are the animals, for a preview:**

**Spider  
Wolf  
Tiger  
Lion  
Bat  
Owl  
Cat  
Wolverine  
Falcon  
Jaguar  
Bear  
Boar  
Elk  
Ram  
Fox  
Horse  
Dog  
Otter  
Swan  
Panda  
Gorilla  
Crocodile  
Ostrich  
Snake**

**Please vote. The first one will be Paul's spirit animal.**


	2. Chapter 1

The legend of the Spirit Animals

By Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, the polls aren't finished yet, but I'm going to do a bit of the story before the characters find their spirit animals.**

It was a bright, sunny day in Kanto, perfect for walking in. Ash, Pikachu, and their friends, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Helioptile, and Alexa, were all taking a walk through a forest leading to Pallet Town. Iris, Cilan, and Alexa had decided to visit their friend's hometown together before they split up to follow their own dreams. Ash and Pikachu knew the way, so they were in the lead. Cilan, Axew, and Iris were right behind them, with Alexa and Helioptile bringing up the rear.

"It's great to be home again, isn't it buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, turning his head to look at the little mouse pokemon on his shoulder.

"Pika! (Yeah!)" Pikachu said, pumping one of his little paws up into the air.

"You two sure like it here." Iris told Ash.

"Of course they do, Iris. This is their home region, after all." Alexa answered from behind her.

"And the pokemon here blend together to make an exquisite flavor that matches the region perfectly!" Cilan added.

"It sure does. Kanto has all kinds of pokemon here that can surprise even the most experienced trainers. I also made many memories here as well. One of the weirdest ones we made was in Lavender Town, at the Pokemon Tower." Ash told them, recalling the mentioned memory.

"What do you mean by 'weird,' Ash?" Alexa asked.

"You see, I was trying to get my fourth badge from the Psychic Gymleader Sabrina in Saffron City when I got defeated. One of a Psychic-type's weaknesses were Ghost-type pokemon. And some Ghost-types were found to be living near and in the Tower, which was over in Lavender Town. So me, Pikachu, and my friends Brock and Misty went to the Tower to capture some Ghost Pokemon. But, it didn't go so well..."

"Tell us what happened, then!" Iris ordered him.

"Well, this is how it happened..." Ash started to explain.

"_Looks like it's always dark around this place." Misty said as she looked up at the Pokemon Tower. They had come there to catch a Ghost-type Pokemon so that Ash could win his fourth badge._

"_This is the Pokemon Tower, where Ghost pokemon hang out." Brock explained, looking up at it as well._

"_I-I like what they've done with the place..." Ash stammered, a bit scared. The Tower gave him the creeps._

"_Okay, Ash. It's time to show how good a trainer you are." Misty told him._

"_Huh?!" Ash said._

"_We'll let ya handle this one alone." Brock told Ash from his other side._

"_H-hey, wait a minute! You guys promised me you'd help me capture a Ghost pokemon when we got to Lavender Town!" Ash explained to the two of them, stammering._

"_I don't remember promising that." Misty told him back._

"_You know how to deal with Fear, Ash!" Brock told him beside Misty, who were both several feet behind their friend._

"_Ha! Run away if you want to, I'm not scared. And I'm not going to let some stupid Ghost pokemon prevent me from becoming a great Pokemon Master." Ash told them, turning back to the Tower, then turning to his partner, "Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu was sleeping in a small, makeshift bed beside him, ignoring him._

"_Pikachu." was all he gave in reply._

"_Pikachu..." Ash's patience was wearing thin._

"_Alright, good idea. Let's do this in the morning... Hey!" Then, Ash got out his sleeping bag and was beside Pikachu, trying to sleep, "Make sure you don't wake me up too early, ok? Goodnight, guys." Brock and Misty just sweatdropped where they were standing._

"_Time to wake up!" Misty yelled as she hit a gong that came out of nowhere with a stick that also came out of nowhere. It instantly got them up, shouting in surprise, also covering their ears._

"_Maybe I'll be a little braver tomorrow morning." Ash complained, hugging Pikachu. Misty just let out a breath in exasperation._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed from inside the Tower._

"_Horrible! It sounds really horrible it there!" Misty said._

"_You're right. They must have some kind of torture chamber in there." Brock said._

"_Torture Chamber?!" Ash questioned. Now he was very scared to go in there._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" came the screams._

"_Ah! Those screams again!" Misty said, taking a step back._

"_But I heard a different voice that time." Brock said._

"_Those voices are familiar. I feel like I've heard them all before." Ash told them._

"_Why don't we go inside and find out who they are?" Brock suggested._

"_You go in first." Misty told Ash, holding onto his shoulder._

"_Go! Go!" they both shouted, Misty and Brock pushing Ash towards the Tower. He then gently pushed on the door, which opened with no-one opening it. Ash took a few cautious steps inside, calling out: "Hello there? Anybody home?" No-one answered as they all stepped inside._

"_Uh, it's kind of dark in here." Misty pointed out. Then, the door slammed behind them without anyone touching it._

"_Oh no! Now it's pitch black in here! Do something!" Misty shouted out to the darkness._

"_Charmander, I chose you!" Ash shouted as he brought out his Charmander. As soon as he was out of his pokeball, the room lit up with light from the flame on Charmander's tail._

"_Char char!" Charmander said as it came out._

"_Chaaaaaarrrrrr!" it shouted as it released a flamethrower to give everyone some light._

"_This place is creepy! Maybe we should come back tomorrow when it's daylight!" Misty said after a quick sweep around the room._

"_Have you ever heard of a ghost that comes out during the day?" Ash asked her._

"_Look, I found a candle!" Brock told them as he came running over with the said object._

"_Okay. Charmander, light up that candle for us!" Ash ordered the orange lizard._

"_Chaaaaarrrrr!" it shouted at it lit the candle and scorched Brock._

"_Light the candle, not ME!" Brock shouted at Charmander. Pikachu then laughed at it, having a good time seeing that. They all then started to walk through the tower._

"_Watch where you walk. There's a hole in the floor!" Misty said as they came to the edge of a hole. They all then heard laughing coming from everywhere around them._

"_Where are those voices coming from?!" Misty asked. After a minute or so, the laughing stopped and they continued on their way._

"_Might as well check in this room first." Brock told them as he headed toward a double-door room._

"_Maybe we should just get out of here." Misty whispered._

"_Nah, there's no way we can turn back now. We gotta go in." Ash answered her. As they opened it, they saw darkness everywhere._

"_Uh, hey Ghost pokemon! If you're in here, say hello!" Brock called out. _

"_I'm gonna capture you!" Ash called out as well. _

"_Don't say that! If they know you're trying to capture them, they won't come out of hiding." Misty told him. _

"_You're right." Ash agreed. Brock then laughed at the two. As he did, the lights turned on the reveal the room. It was a dining room with the table set and ready to eat, along with a rope hanging from the ceiling, saying: "Pull this."_

"_What's this?" Ash asked._

"_It looks like-" Brock started._

"_Huh?" Misty questioned._

"_It looks like some kind of a fancy restaurant." Brock finished._

"_Maybe it's a party. Or a some kind of reception." Misty suggested._

"_But who's it for?" Brock questioned._

"_What's that string?" Ash asked, pointing at the rope._

"_There's something written on the card." Brock said._

"_It says: 'Pull this.'" Misty answered._

"_Well, why not?" Ash said, making a grab for it._

"_Wait!" Misty shouted at him, but it was too late. He had just tugged on the string. The ball above it opened in a loud "POP!" and a sign fell out that said "welcome" on it._

"_Are we-" Ash started._

"_-being welcomed-" Misty continued._

"_-by who?" Brock ended._

"_Look!" Misty shouted as the things on the table started to move._

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" they all shouted._

"_Whoa! Help me!" Brock shouted as he was picked up by a chair and Pikachu and Charmander were picked up by plates._

"_Waaahhhh!" Ash and Misty shouted as the tableware went flying all around them. Misty then turned around and ran back down the hallway and Ash followed her._

"_JUMP!" Brock yelled to the two pokemon as he lept of the chair and ran to the hallway as well. The pokemon followed behind as fast as they could. As they ran out, the tableware and Chairs all went back to normal. Laughter was then heard, echoing all around the room._

"Wait a second!" Iris interrupted.

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Were the Ghost pokemon doing all that?" she then asked him.

"Yeah, they did. There was a Gengar, a Haunter, and a Ghastly. Even though they did that, they were just trying to have fun because they were lonely and because no-one else understood their jokes." Ash explained.

"Jokes? Those pokemon were trying to play jokes on you and your friends?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah. All they wanted to do was play jokes and have fun. But this is the part where it gets weird." Ash explained.

"I thought we were already at the part where it got weird." Alexa told him.

"Well, I guess you could call this even _more_ weird, then. This is what happened after we ran out of the dining room..."

"_Ah, ah, ah..." Misty huffed, trying to catch her breath. They had just ran outside the tower, away from that fiasco._

"_There is NO way I'm going back in that tower! It's just too scary in there!" she continued._

"_Me neither!" Brock told Ash from beside Misty._

"_What are you saying? There's no way we can capture a Ghost pokemon if we don't go back in there." Ash told them. He then turned to his first pokemon and said: "Right, Pikachu? Charmander?"_

"_Pika." Pikachu told him, shaking it's head 'no.'_

"_Chaaaaaarrrr!" Charmander said, letting out a flamethrower on Ash and the gang. They all just fell over, anime-style._

"_Hold on! Are you two really cowards?! How do you expect to beat Sabrina's Psychic pokemon if you don't get back in? Do you wanna lose again?" Ash shouted at the two pokemon._

"_Pi!" Pikachu said, remembering the said memory. "Cha..." it then said, putting its head down. Ash then leaned down and said: "Listen, if you're ever gonna beat Psychic pokemon, you've gotta learn to overcome your fear. Understand?"_

"_Pi!" "Char!" they both told him, bobbing their heads 'yes.'_

"_I say it's time to give it another try! Pikachu! Charmander! Are ya with me?!" Ash asked them, getting back up._

"_Pi!" "Char!" they answered, bobbing their heads 'yes' again._

"_Great! Let's do it!" he told them, going to the tower. He then turned around and saw that Misty and Brock weren't following him._

"_Come on, guys! What about you?" Ash asked them._

"_We'll both be waiting for you right here." Brock told him, sitting down._

"_Have a nice time!" Misty waved. They then almost fell over again, anime-style. They walked inside, Ash calling out: "Hello everybody! We're back! We'd love to meet you! Feel free to introduce yourselves whenever you like!" They all then stopped walking._

"_Huh?" Ash asked, hearing something, "What was that?" He then brought out his Pokedex._

"Ghost Pokemon are in a vapor-form. Their true nature is shrouded in mystery._" it explained._

"_Oh well. Guess I'll try to solve the mystery." Ash spoke, putting his Pokedex away. Shouting could then be heard coming from the hole._

"_Their down there! Time for us to got get'em!" Ash said._

"_Pikachu, Electric Attack!" Ash told his pokemon._

"_Pika!" Pikachu answered, unleashing an attack into the hole at the voices._

"_Charmander, Flamethrower now!"Ash commanded his other pokemon._

"_Chaaaaaarrrrrr!" it shouted, letting out a flamethrower down the hole as well._

"_Hey! It's working!" Ash said. He then brought out a pokeball._

"_Go, pokeball!" he shouted, throwing the ball at the voices._

"_Huh. I wonder if I captured it." Ash muttered. Then, he heard more voices and saw a fireball down in the hole._

"_Wow, a fireball!" Ash said. Then, the ball disappeared._

"_Ah, the fireball's gone. Guess we'll get it next time." he said. Pikachu then heard something and turned around._

"_PIKAPI!" it shouted, looking scared. Ash then turned to his pokemon._

"_Huh? What's that?" he said as he looked at where Pikachu was looking._

"_You must be seeing things." Ash told his pokemon as he looked back at the hole, but came face-to-face with a Haunter._

"_Uh," he muttered._

"_Ha!" Haunter shouted, doing a silly face._

"_Ahhhhh!" Ash then shouted, looking scared as he ran in the opposite direction. He could hear Haunter laughing behind him as he ran a few feet away. He then turned to face it._

"_Is THAT a Ghost pokemon?!" he questioned. Ash then brought out his Pokedex._

"Haunter, the gaseous pokemon. No further information._" it explained._

"_Huh?! Is that all?!" he said after it finished explaining. He then put it away as he said: "Well, we're not gonna lose to some stupid Ghost pokemon! Go, Charmander!" Ash then saw that Haunter had disappeared._

"_Huh?" he muttered, starting to look around for it. Then, he felt someone poke his shoulder._

"_Don't bother me now, Pikachu. Quit it!" Ash said, trying to push away whoever was poking him._

"_Cut it out!" he said, trying to push whoever was doing it away again. Then, he accidentally grabbed a hold of Haunter's hand. He ran as fast as he could away from it, with Haunter laughing behind him. Ash then turned back to face him, yelling: "I'm not afraid of you! You just surprised me a little bit!" He turned to his Charmander._

"_Charmander, you're on!" he ordered the pokemon._

"_Charmander, use your Leer attack!" Ash told the pokemon. He did, but it caused Haunter to do one back. After a few more Leers, Charmander did a silly face to scare Haunter. Instead, Haunter laughed at it._

"_What are ya doin', Charmander? You're not supposed ta make it laugh." Ash asked as Haunter laughed._

"_Mander?" Charmander questioned Ash. Then, Haunter then stopped and licked Charmander, making him stiffen up and paralyze._

"_Aw, this isn't working. Charmander, return." Ash called to his pokemon as he returned it. Haunter then made a silly face._

"_Do you really think I'm afraid of you?!" Ash questioned Haunter. Then, Gengar came out of the floorboards, spooking Ash and Pikachu further._

"_There are MORE of these?!" Ash said. Gengar then slapped Ash with a fan, making both him and Haunter laugh. Ash rubbed the back of his head._

"_I had better find out about this one." he said as he pulled out his Pokedex._

"Gengar. No information available._" it explained._

"_Not again." Ash complained as he put the Pokedex back. He then saw Gengar hit Haunter on the head with the same fan. They laughed at it, but seemed to be waiting for Ash to think it was funny, too._

"_I don't get it. They're weird." Ash said, turning away. It put both Ghost pokemon in the dumps. Gengar then tried another trick. It and Haunter started to jump up and down._

"_Are you guys trying to be funny? You're routine really isn't working for me." Ash told them with Pikachu agreeing. It just saddened them both even more._

"_I'm sorry to say it, but their humor really leaves me cold." he continued, Pikachu agreeing with him again._

"_They're pretty sad." he said. Then, the two Ghost pokemon started to go down through the floor._

"_Hey! Don't go!" Ash shouted, running over to them._

"_Wait a second!" he said, landing on the spot where they were just moments before. His landing caused the chandelier to fall from the ceiling on top of them. All three Ghost pokemon, Gengar, Haunter, and Ghastly, then appeared just as Pikachu shocked him and Ash underneath the chandelier. It cause the chandelier to light up as well. The three Ghost pokemon then clapped in approval. After the chandelier turned off, they noticed that Ash and Pikachu weren't moving._

"_Gen? Gar?" Gengar said as it poked the two. Haunter then came up with an idea and pulled on the two. Instead of pulling them, he pulled out Ash and Pikachu as ghosts! After a few seconds, they woke up. Ash and Pikachu then looked down to see themselves still stuck underneath the chandelier._

"_Ah! We're down there!" Ash said, looking very scared. Pikachu agreed with him._

"_What's going on?" Ash questioned, Pikachu agreeing with him again. Haunter then started to point to Ash and Pikachu, then to him, over and over again until Ash finally said: "You're saying, we're alike now?"_

"_Oh no! We've been totally separated form our bodies!" Ash said, coming to a conclusion._

"_Hauntar, Hauntar!" Haunter said, shaking his head 'yes.'_

"_No way! I don't wanna be a ghost yet!" Ash said, waving his arms. Haunter and the other two Ghost pokemon then dragged Ash and Pikachu on a trip through the tower, taking them everywhere. Ash even got to pick Misty up off the ground a few feet before setting her down again, without her ever knowing it was him! They then went back inside the tower, returning to their bodies and getting back with Brock and Misty._

"...and afterwords, I caught the Haunter I met and defeated Sabrina with it." Ash finished. All of his friends were very surprised at hearing how he was once a ghost.

"Now do you know why I said we were going into the weirder part, then?" Ash asked them.

"Yeah, but you never told us you were once a ghost!" Iris told him, Axew popping out of her hair and saying: "Ew axew!"

"Sorry about that, then." he said, both him and Pikachu rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment. As they turned the next bend in the path, they came to the edge of Pallet Town.

"Wow! During your story, Ash, we must have walked all the way here without knowing it!" Alexa told the trainer as she stared with Iris and Cilan at the town in front of them. Ash just breathed in the fresh air as he turned to his partner.

"We're home, buddy." he told his partner. Then, Ash started running down the pathway towards his home. Iris, Alexa, and Cilan had to start running to keep up with the two.

"You're sure excited to be back home! What a little kid!" Iris told him catching up. Ash just ignored the last part and said: "You would to if you left your home a lot!" He then stopped at the front of his house, his friends doing the same.

"Before we go to Prof. Oak's, let's have a break here, at my house." Ash told them, stepping up onto the porch. They followed close behind as he knocked on the door. Soon, a pokemon opened the door.

"Mr. Mime! It's good to see you again!" Ash said as he looked at the pokemon.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" it said back. It then let him and the others inside.

"Hey, Mr. Mime? Is mom home?" Ash asked the pokemon. It agreed and pointed to the kitchen. Ash, with Pikachu holding onto his shoulder, ran in there and saw an unbelievable sight. Gary, his rival from Kanto and Johto, along with both his rivals from Sinnoh and Unova, Paul and Trip, were just sitting in HIS kitchen, having friendly conversation with HIS mom. Ash didn't even know that Paul could _be_ friendly.

"Mom!" he shouted, alerting everyone in the room that he was there.

"Well well well! If it isn't Ashy-boy!" Gary told him, teasing him. Trip silently snickered at Ash's nickname.

"Ooh! Don't call me that, Gary!" Ash roared at him, then continued: "And why are Paul and Trip here?!"

"They came by for a battle against you a few days ago, sweety, and Prof. Oak and I offered to let them stay with us until they left." Ash's mom explained, before seeing his friends.

"Oh, and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Iris!" Iris told her as Axew popped out of her hair. "And this is Axew."

"Ew axew!" it also told her, waving one of its little hands.

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan told her, bowing.

"And I'm Alexa, a Pokemon Reporter." Alexa told her as Helioptile climbed out of her bag and got on her shoulder, "Oh! And this is Helioptile."

"It's good to see that Ash has made some new friends to watch over him on his journey!" Ash's mom said, mostly to herself.

"Moooom!" Ash said, feeling very embarrassed as his rivals, Trip and Gary, continued to snicker.

"Reminds me a lot of how I feel when my brother does the same thing when I come home." Paul spoke up, smiling.

"Yeah, because your brother acts like a mom." Ash said, striking back. Paul's smile left his face, but he didn't falter.

"That reminds me, honey. Even though you didn't win the Unova League, you are still a winner to me. You were in the top four! I'm so proud!" Ash's mom said, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, he was. And I should know! He defeated me in the preliminary round!" Trip spoke, not snickering anymore. He looked like he was _actually _showing his rival some respect as he mentioned it.

"And we all didn't come here to sight-see, either. We all came here for a rematch against you, Ash." Gary explained, getting out of his seat.

"But I still want to go and see Prof. Oak before I fight." Ash complained. Before anyone could say anything else, Ash and Pikachu were both dashing outside, towards the Prof.'s laboratory.

"What a little kid!" Iris said, shrugging, "Rushing out of here before any of us got a chance to say anything!"

"That's Ash for ya. Never sticks around for long." Gary said, sitting back down and taking a sip out of the drink Ash's mom had given them earlier.

"You know you're also talking about yourself as well, Gary? You act almost _exactly _like him!" Paul teased, putting emphasis on the word 'exactly.' It caused Gary to accidentally spit out his drink, onto Trip.

"W-what?! I do NOT act like him!" Gary told him, getting out of his seat to grab a towel for Trip, who was now soaking wet.

"Remind me NOT to get in front of you the next time you drink something, Gary." Trip told him, grabbing the towel from him and trying to dry off.

"Right. Sorry about that. Anyway, like I said before, I do NOT act like Ash, Paul. He might have rubbed off on me a little, but not enough to make me ACT like him!" Gary told the purplette.

"You do act like him sometimes, Gary. Even though you deny it, you act so much like him sometimes, I accidentally mistake you _for_ him!" Ash's mom told him, getting up to wash the dishes.

"Not you too, Mrs. Ketchum!" Gray said, exasperated. Everyone was against him on this subject, weren't they?

"Well, I'm going out to find Ash." Paul said, standing up and walking to the door.

"And Mrs. Ketchum?" Trip asked, clutching the now wet towel, "Can I borrow some clothes? Thanks to Gary, my clothes are now soaked and I need some more to wear until they dry."

"Of course, dear! You can wear some of Ash's old clothes, since both you and him seem to be the same size. His room is the first one on your left, upstairs." she explained, washing the dishes, "Just leave your clothes on his bed. I'll come up there and get them later."

"Thank You, Mrs. Ketchum." Trip told her before going up the stairs.

"You sure do act like a mom to him, Mrs. Ketchum." Gary said as he watched Trip leave the kitchen.

"Of course I do! He must be lonely here without his family!" she explained again, now drying the dishes.

"He didn't seem lonely during his journey." Cilan told her.

"Cilan, since I'm a mom, I can tell when someone's hiding their feelings. He was hiding the fact that he was lonely and was trying to make up for it by teasing and having pokemon." Mrs. Ketchum explained to him, "If one of you becomes his friend, I bet he won't have to hide it anymore." She then started to put the dishes away as she told them the last part.

"We'll try to, Mrs. Ketchum." Alexa told her. Just as she finished, Trip came down the stairs, wearing Ash's Sinnoh outfit.

"It's a bit loose, but it's the only one that fits." Trip said, mostly to himself. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket with white on the short sleeves and the collar while there was a yellow stripe coming across the middle.

"That's Ash's Sinnoh outfit. He wore that throughout his travels in the Sinnoh region. He also wore two other outfits as well. One for the Johto and Kanto regions, and one for the Hoenn region." Gary told them, going through old memories, "I don't think I ever got to see him wearing his Hoenn region outfit, though."

"Yeah, and now that we're all here, we can get going to Prof. Oak's." Iris said, heading for the door. Everyone except for Mrs. Ketchum (who was waving goodbye to them) went down the road to Prof. Oak's, which was basically a windmill laboratory on a hill that had many acres of land around it for pokemon to live in. As they went up to the gates, Gary told them to be a bit careful in there, and to keep an eye out for Ash's Muk.

"Why? Is Ash's Muk angry all the time or something?" Alexa asked.

"'Or something' is pretty close to what I mean. Ash's Muk loves people and will tackle them to the ground just to hug them or something if they aren't careful." Gary explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Then, as they entered the Laboratory, they heard someone shout: "One, two, three!" and the sounds of something getting pulled. They ran over to the origin of the noise to find Ash, Professor Oak, and Tracy trying to pull Paul out from underneath Muk.

"Ugh, this isn't working Ash." Tracy told him, trying to figure out another way to help Paul.

"See what I mean?" Gary whispered to the others as they saw what was happening. They were a bit shocked at what they saw, so they all just shook their heads 'yes.'

"If you had warned me of this before your Muk saw me, Ash, we wouldn't be trying to free me in the first place!" Paul told him from underneath Muk, who was happily trying to hug him.

"Maybe you could just ask Muk to get off." Gary told them. They were a bit surprised to find Gary and the others behind them, but decided to do introductions later.

"We've already tried that, Gary." Ash explained.

"How about returning it to its pokeball?" Trip questioned.

"That we haven't done yet." Tracy answered.

"I'll go get the pokeball then." Prof. Oak told them, going to the Pokeball Storage Room.

"Anyway, why are you wearing some of my clothes, Trip?" Ash asked him.

"After a comment by Paul, Gary accidentally spit his drink all over me and I had to change my clothes. Your mother suggested to me to wear some of your clothes, so I did." Trip explained. Afterwords, Ash was laughing at it, along with his Pikachu (who was still on his shoulder).

"Who are they, Gary?" Tracy asked said person, pointing to the other people that had come with him besides Trip, since Tracy had met him and Paul a few days earlier. Gary explained that they were Ash's friends from Unova as Ash and Pikachu continued to laugh. A few minutes later, Prof. Oak came in with Muk's pokeball and returned it as Ash and Pikachu stopped laughing. Paul was then helped off the floor by Ash and Cilan.

"Thank you." Paul muttered to them, then turned to Ash and said: "It's getting late, so we had better have our rematch tomorrow."

"Right." Ash told him as he shook his head 'yes.'

"And Ash," Prof. Oak stated, "You haven't introduced me to your friends yet." Ash then explained to him about his friends and Alexa asked if she could interview him later. He agreed, and they all left Prof. Oak's.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Cilan said, then turned to Ash and Gary, "Where are the rest of us supposed to stay while we're here?"

" I think there's a second guestroom in my house that one or two of you could probably stay at." Ash explained, then turned to Gary, "And doesn't Prof. Oak have three or four guestrooms?"

"Yeah, he does. Cilan could probably stay there while Iris and Alexa stayed at your house, Ash." Gary told him.

"It's settled then! I'll go back and find a guestroom for myself, and then meet up with all of you later! So, goodbye for now, everyone!" Cilan told them as he turned back to the lab. Everyone kept walking on until they came back to Ash's house. Iris and Alexa went up to their room and unpacked while the boys decided to play a few card games while they waited (I'm not sure if they really do in the pokemon universe or not, so I'm adding some of the card games I know to the story). Ash suggested they do Slapjack first. He explained before they started that Slapjack is where there were a total of twenty-four cards are shuffled (jacks included), then an equal number of cards is given to each person (in this case, it's four people). You put down a card in the middle, and everyone else does the same. But the jacks are what makes the game special. If you put down a jack, you have to slap it before someone else does. If you or another person does first, you or whoever it is gets the cards. But there is also the fake-out, where you try to steal an opponents cards. You move the jack over the pile, but put it back with you quickly. If your opponent his the pile before the jack is set down, you get one of their cards. Whoever gets all the cards wins. So far, Ash was in second place, Paul in fourth, Gary in third, and Trip in first.

"For your first time, you did good!" Ash congratulated Trip. After three more rounds, they then played a card game Paul suggested, called Crazy Eights. You need to have a deck of fifty-two cards to play (NOT including jacks). You deal out seven cards to everyone playing and make sure that no-one else sees your cards. After the deal, you set a card down in the middle and the rest in a pile beside it. What ever is on the card, you need to play it (like, if it's a seven of hearts, you either need to play another seven, or a heart). But the eights can change what type of suit you play (like, if you play down a eight of clovers, you can change it to any number in the suit you chose, such as hearts). Whoever doesn't have the number or the suit has to either draw until they get one or draw the whole deck. If nothing is left of the deck, they can't draw, so they have to say that they can't play. Either whoever has the least cards or no cards at all wins the game. Whoever stays above the set number-of-points-until-they're-out limit (such as three hundred) the longest wins the round. The numbers equal what they represent, while Kings, Queens, and Jacks represent ten points. Aces represent fifteen points. Ash was in third place, Paul (surprisingly) in fourth, Gary in first, and Trip in a close second.

"Just one point separates you two from both being in first place!" Ash said to Gary and Trip, surprised, as he read the scores: Paul = 120, Ash = 90, Trip = 41, Gary = 40. Paul wanted to get his mind off the game, so he read the clock. It read: 10:55.

"It sure is late. I had better get going now." Paul told them as he set down his cards and started towards the door. The other three looked up at the clock and were surprised themselves at how late it was. Gary then told them he was going to go with Paul to his Gramp's (that's what Gary calls Prof. Oak) place for the night. After those two left, Ash convinced Trip to play one more game of Crazy Eights before they went to bed. Trip agreed, and won. After Ash stormed up to bed, Trip put the cards on the counter and then went up to bed himself.

**My longest Chapter yet! Please review!**


End file.
